


Lazy Morning

by SupaKawaiiDesu



Series: Ereri Advent Calendar [15]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Eren Is a Little Shit, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insomniac Levi, Lazy Mornings, Levi Has A Sweet Tooth, Levi wears Eren's sweater, M/M, POV First Person, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pining Levi, cheeky Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupaKawaiiDesu/pseuds/SupaKawaiiDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Eren”, I huffed. “Can you please let me go for a sec so I can brew my tea?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>I could hear the sulking in his voice, and couldn’t help but find it endearing. “Oh?”</p><p>He kissed my neck. “Cause I need to warm you up a bit.”</p><p>“I’m not cold.”</p><p>“Liar. You got goose bumps.”</p><p>I muttered something about that not being because of the cold, but Eren only laughed and held me closer. Looking over my shoulder, I noticed he was wearing his favorite sweater, the one covering his knuckles. He used my movement to his advantage and pecked me on the cheek, making me blush lightly even after all those years. </p><p>“You know, a tea would warm me up, too.”</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Or: Eren joins Levi in the kitchen and makes him pancakes, and Levi enjoys those lazy mornings, although he wouldn't admit it.</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Bye writer's block, hello ao3 :'D  
> Btw, although I'm probably not going to manage uplouding all left one shots before the 25th, I'm still going to complete the advent calendar! Sorry for the delay c:

Levi’s PoV

I was working on my laptop in the kitchen when Eren got up. He always liked to sleep in, although he also tended to get into bed early. He probably slept twice the time I did, and sometimes I wished I could do so, too. Eren used to say that my grumpiness was only the aftermath of my insomnia. He was probably right.

So, after waking up at 4 AM and being unable to get some more sleep, I decided it would be the best if I didn’t interrupt Eren’s peaceful slumber and silently get up and some work done. When he came into our kitchen, it was already 10 AM and I was already making my second pot of tea. He was looking adorable with the bed hair of his, sleepily rubbing his eyes while yawning. I smiled softly at him. “Good morning, love.”

He blinked a few times to clear his vision, and came the few steps to the counter where I was standing, wrapping his tan arms around my torso and snuggling his nose into my neck. Despite it giving me the chills on my neck and upper arms as his breath ghosted over my bare skin, it was quite adorable. Of course it was – Eren’s always super cute and cuddly in the mornings. He mumbled a muffled “morning” against my shoulder, making my smile widen a bit.

The water was boiling, but with Eren clinging to me like some kind of monkey (an adorable monkey, but a monkey nonetheless), I couldn’t even reach out and pour the water on my tea leaves. 

“Eren”, I huffed. “Can you please let me go for a sec so I can brew my tea?”

“No.”

I could hear the sulking in his voice, and couldn’t help but find it endearing. “Oh?”

He kissed my neck. “Cause I need to warm you up a bit.”

“I’m not cold.”

“Liar. You got goose bumps.”

I muttered something about that not being because of the cold, but Eren only laughed and held me closer. Looking over my shoulder, I noticed he was wearing his favorite sweater, the one covering his knuckles. He used my movement to his advantage and pecked me on the cheek, making me blush lightly even after all those years. 

“You know, a tea would warm me up, too.”

He sighed in defeat and reluctantly let me go, of course not without giving me another kiss. While I poured the still hot water on my tea leaves, Eren put a pan on the stove. “You didn’t eat breakfast already, did you?”

I shook my head no, so he put an apron on and began to make the batter for pancakes, using only flour, milk and eggs. By the time I set the table and closed my laptop, he was already flipping over the first one. Eren’s pancakes were more like crêpes, but that didn’t make them any less perfect.

I watched him loading the plate with one pancake after another and enjoyed the way he softly hummed along with the song that was playing in the radio he turned on earlier. Although he was chewing on his bottom lip – it was a habit of him, not a sign of nervousness as I learned in the first days I was living with him - he looked relaxed; lips slightly tugged upwards, his stunning eyes concentrated on the task at hand, his weight shifted on his right leg while the foot of his other one was softly tapping to the beat of the song. I took my mug and hold it to my lips, stilling however as Eren caught my gaze and gave me one of his bright smiles that could also be considered as grins.

“The pancakes are almost finished.”

I hummed approvingly and took a sip of my tea, feeling how the hot drink slide down my esophagus and spread its warmth, making me shiver at the contrast. Eren glanced at me again, and with a sigh, took of the sweater he wore under the apron and threw it to me. Thankfully, I had quick reflexes and a good sense of balance and caught it with my left before it collided with my favorite mug. I send him a glare, but he only smirked lopsidedly at me while tying his apron once again.

“Don’t deny it, you’re cold.”

“Hey, I’m fucking hot!”

His grin widened. “Just put it on, ‘kay?”

I didn’t say or do anything.

“For me?”

Groaning, I put my mug down and did as he said, earning a satisfied look from him before he shifted his concentration back to the pancake in the pan, flipping it over easily without the help of another tool. Now with the sweater off, I could clearly see the muscles in his upper arm flexing as he did so. When I first met him all those years ago, he was lanky, his body and face softer. Seems like me working out all the time and taking long runs in the morning when I couldn’t sleep somehow rubbed off on him, even if he was a being morning grouch. Now, his muscles were more defined than ever, and he looked stunning. Not that he didn’t before, but his strong jaw line and his sharp features definitely did something to me. I buried the lower half of my face into his sweater, which was definitely too big for me since it was even oversized for him. The soft fabric smelled just like Eren, sweet like honey yet with this own personal fragrance, something that reminded me of grass and deep forests and the ocean.

“You look so _adorable_ doing that, Levi.”

I glanced up with narrowed eyes and was met with the sight of Eren putting down the plate of delicious looking pancakes, grinning at me while he sat down at his usual seat across from me, still wearing the apron. I tch’ed and loaded some food onto my plate, making sure to coat it with a thick layer of Nutella, sliding the jar over to Eren when I was done. At least I could keep some of my pride as he didn’t mention the fact that the sleeves of his sweater were completely covering my hands, keeping even my fingertips hidden. I saw his amused look though. “You can be glad you’re a good cook.”

He laughed out loud and started chopping a banana, placing half of the pieces on his own and the other one on my pancake, giving me a kiss as he leaned forward. “You’d be so _lost_ without me, huh?”

I rolled my eyes before glaring at him again, but sadly he was good at reading me and surely didn’t miss the amused twinkle in my eyes. “Ah shut the hell up” I murmured, finally taking a bite of my pancake. And oh my gosh, I wasn’t wrong with saying that he was a good cook. 

“Seems like someone’s happy they kept me”, he chuckled cheekily.

“Tch.”

“Heh, I love you too, Levi.”

“Dork.”

“But you love that dork.”

Well, that was something I couldn’t disagree with.


End file.
